Percy Jackson, Mortal Instruments, Harry Potter, and Winx Club
by serafinawayland
Summary: Bella a young fifteen year old fairy has lived her life as a normal girl, but soon everything is about to change. When she meets the stunning son of poseidon. She soon finds out that young Percy Jackson was her older brother, but that she had another brother and sister. Jace and Clary daughter and son of Valentine Morgenstern and Jocelyn Morgenstern.
1. Chapter 1

It was morning, and Bella was just waking up from a disastrous dream. She never believed in fantasies and fairy-tales. Bella's dream had all kinds of fictional creatures and people. She knew that it was just a dream but seriously, it seemed so real to her.

_Dream:_ Bella was walking home from school, when she saw a young boy with dark hair and green eyes. As Bella continued to walk to her way home. She turned around, and walked further towards her house, but soon realized that the young boy was actually following her. Then he met up with two other young people. A girl with burgundy hair and green eyes with a young boy with blond hair and golden eyes. They al began to follow Bella around the neighborhood.

Bella quickly got out of bed and stumbled into her closet. She grabbed her fancy pink mini skirt and her pink ruffled shirt with its matching sweater. Bella then wobbled into her bathroom. She hurriedly brushed her teeth, hair, and changed.

Bella ran down the stairs to grab a slice of bread with butter, and ran out with her backpack. Her school was a mile away from her house, but Bella was use to walking long distances to places, since she didn't drive a car. The park was the only thing other than house, buildings, and streets on the way to her school.

Bella was sensing a person looking at her, but wasn't going to turn around to see who it was. Bella knew that her classes would start in a manner of 2 hours, but the fact was that it was only a twenty-five minute walk from her house to her school. Bella was two blocks away from her school, when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned around and saw the dark haired boy from her dream standing in front of her.

The dark haired boy was following Bella in a dream, and even now in reality he was following her. _Wait, no this has to be part of my dream still._ Bella walked to the front door of her school, but the dark haired boy was still following her in a way she wanted to just punched him, but she refrained from doing it. When the dark haired boy beckoned her to follow him, she hesitated for a few seconds before completely allowing herself to loosen up with him, and following him.

When the dark haired boy walked into a hidden alley he beckoned Bella to follow him. Bella not knowing what to do or where she was had no choice, but to do as told. _What were they doing hidden in an old alley way? _Bella didn't seem to like the situation quite a bit. She thought that the alley way was very disgusting, and dirty, but before she started to head out of the alley way she spotted the dark haired boy, and stayed put.

"Bella?" the dark haired boy asked.

"What, how do you know my name?" Bella answered.

"Bella, I know you might not know this but I am your brother, Percy," Percy repiled.

"You mean the fictional character Percy Jackson?" Bella retorted.

"Not fictional, but the rest correct," Percy uttered.

Bella looking at him atsonished. She had never been this close to a fictional character in her entire life. Why was this the special day?

"Have you met your other siblings?" Percy questioned.

"No, I didn't even know that you were my sibling," Bella answered.

"You will get to me them in a few minutes," Percy said.

"I need to go to school," Bella argued.

"No you don't your mother already took you out," Percy insisted.

"Well then let me go home, and get some stuff to take," Bella said.

"Fine, but hurry up," Percy replied.

"Don't worry you'd be surprised what I can do," Bella replied.

"What do you mean?" questioned Percy.

"Winx Bloomix!" Bella exclaimed.

Bella's clothes disappeared, replaced by sparkles. Her hair put into two long flowing high pony-tails, and a bracelet with a snake charm on it. Soon the sparkles turned into a purple suit with green, pink, and yellow accents added to it. Her wing slowly came out of her back with a tickling sensation.

"Wow!" exclaimed Percy.

"I'm the fairy with all the powers in the magical universe," Bella replied to Percy's excitement.

"Well, what now?" asked Percy.

"Dragon wing!" Bella exclaimed pointing the spell at Percy. After about a second, Percy started to float in the air. Bella flew as fast as she could in order for Percy to satisfied. It was only two minutes before they had gotten to Bella's house. Bella placed Percy down, and used a spell to gather all of her things, and pack them all up in a suitcase, which she miniaturized for their convenience. "So where are we off to now?" Bella asked.

"San Francisco, California - Camp Half-Blood," Percy replied.

"Dragon wing!" exclaimed Bella.

They were on their way to San Francisco, California, and Bella was using the plants to tell her the way to Camp Half-Blood. The plants led her straight to a gigantic cyclopes, and Bella was ready. She wasn't going to hurt it, but tame it. She used an unnamed calming spell to calm the cyclopes. Bella never liked hurting anyone, so she would calm them, or ignore them. When the cyclopes was calmed down enough to let them pass, Bella told him to be a good cyclopes, and stay away from Camp Half-Blood. The cyclopes did as she said. Percy was still in the air admiring her efforts to help the poor cyclopes.

Bella placed Percy down on the ground slowly, but was afraid to go into the camp. She was a fairy, and the rest were demigods. How would she ever fit in?

"Bella, you were great," reassured Percy.

"What? How?" Bella questioned.

"You solved the cyclopes problem without harming him," Percy said.

"And what you think the demigods will like me because I can calm people and animals down without harming them?" Bella asked.

"They will like you because you are unique," Percy answered.

Bella slowly walked back to where the cyclopes was, while Percy informed Mr. D that he had returned with Bella, who was wait his command to come into the camp. Bella was outside, but when she turned around she saw a dog growling at her. Again she used her calming spell to calm the dog. When the dog was calm, Bella reached out her hand, and started petting the dog. The dog looked at her like he knew he could trust her.

Percy was heading back to where his sister was, and saw her playing with the dog. The dog looked at Percy, and then turned into a human. Bella was surprised at first. "How did you calm me down?" asked the man that had once been the dog that Bella was playing with.

"I see you met my sister, Bella," Percy said.

"Yes-

"She is the fairy of all - fairy with all the powers of the universe," Percy whispered.

"How-

"Luke, you can find out more about it later, but right now she has to see Mr. D," Percy interrupted.

_**A/N:**_

I have decided to write a crossover to see if guys like, but if you don;t then, I can always delete it. Please comment since this is my first time writing a crossover, and I want to know what you like about it. Please review/comment, vote, and follow me if you haven't already! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Percy led Bella to Mr. D. When they walked to him, Luke was trying to continue the conversation, but when he brought up Bella's two other siblings, Bella stopped. "You know my other siblings?" Bella asked. Luke nodded, and transformed into his werewolf self again. He ran off to the other side of the woods, but Bella following closely behind. "Scorpion Tail!" Bella shouted, the green light emerged from her hands, and wrapped themselves around Luke, bringing him to her.

"Tell me who and where they are," Bella said in a voice so low that was intimidating.

"Well, they aren't demigods like Percy, but shadowhunters," Luke replied obviously feeling intimidated.

"What are shadowhunters?" Bella asked, her mood softening.

"Why don't you find out yourself, they're coming right now," Luke replied, feeling a litle more confident.

Bella unravelled the green light, allowing Luke to stand. Then she saw two figures walking towards them. She transformed back into her human self, not wanting scare anyone off. Percy standing next to her was waiting for their siblings to arrive. Bella caught herself before she fell to the floor from loss of energy. The good thing about it was that no one had seen her stumble the slightest bit.

The two figures walked towards Bella and the others, were wearing black. They were covered in black from head to toe. Bella was astonished that they could wear so much black, and not think it was a crime against fashion. Fashion was with color and style, not black and unfashionable clothes.

Bella felt weaker by the minute, but stood up straight and acted like nothing was wrong. Being weak made her feel like she was about to fall down. She knew that she wouldn't be able to with hold for long, so she kept acting long enough to be able to meet the rest of her siblings. The two figures finally reached to where the other were waiting for them.

"Bella, this is Jace," explained Luke pointing to the boy with golden eyes and blond hair from her dreams, and then he explained that the girl with burgundy hair and green eyes was Clary.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Jace said.

"The pleasure is mine," Bella replied.

"She is our sister, Jace you don't have to be so sophisticated," Clary said.

"I know, but it's always good to be kind to others," Jace replied in annoyance.

"You guys don't sweat it. It's fine. You can act as nice, sweet, and sophisticated as you want around me," Bella interrupted.

Bella felt the pure energy coming from all the people around her, and then she felt she a strong negative energy around the entire camp. Although she was running out of energy, she wanted to be ready for whatever was out there. "Winx Bloomix!" Bella shouted.

Her clothes disappeared to be replaced with sparkles. Her long flowing hair pulled up into two pigtails. Soon the sparkles replaced with her purple top with blotches of yellow, green, and pink. Her purple sparkling skirt, and a bracelet with a snake charm on it appeared soon after.

Jace and Clary's faces were surprised by what had just happened, but they tried to keep it to them selves unsuccessful. Bella felt a powerful negative energy coming from deeper in the forest, but it wasn't anything that she ever felt before.

"I'll be right back," Bella said.

"Where are you going now?" Clary, Jace, Luke, and Percy all chorused.

"Going after the dark energy," Bella said trying to control the pain in her head.

"We're coming with you," all of them, but Luke chorused.

"NO!" Bella insisted.

Bella flew off, and heard footsteps behind her, but wasn't going to look back. She already knew that despite the cautions she told them before flying off. Bella saw something in front of her move, but it was too far in front of her to actually be seen. Soon something leapt on her, but her magic failed her. The thing dragged her to the ground. Bella could only see something black, which looked like a rotting skeleton without eyes. Finally, she got the courage to figure out what spell she wanted to use against the skeleton looking thing. "Fire Arrow!" Bella yelled. The spell hit the skeleton on top of her, and it flew into a tree.

Bella had wasted all her energy in the last spell, that her wings wouldn't hold her up anymore. She was trying to stay in the air, and slowly lower herself to the ground, but her wings gave out on her, and she started to fall. Bella transformed back into her human self. Like Bella had known for a while, her brothers and sister had followed her. She knew this because before she hit the ground Jace caught her. Jace being a shadowhunter asked Percy to take Bella to safety, while he fought off all the demons that were around. Bella had to say something to help them. She didn't want anything to hurt them.

"Wait Jace, I want to stay here with you guys," Bella said.

"Bella, you were just falling from a height of 300 feet," Jace argued.

"I want to help you," Bella replied.

"Are you sure that you are good enough to fight in your state?" Jace questioned.

"You are talking to the fairy of all, yes of course I'm ready," Bella replied in annoyance.

"Fine, come on change into your suit, and help us," Jace said giving in.

Bella transformed, and flew into battle. "Clary -

"Dragon's Embrace!" Bella shouted. The shield wrapped around Clary, Jace, Percy, and herself. The demons kept running into the shield. "Everyone get ready to fight, for when I let go of the shield they will charge at us again," Bella announced.

She let her shield go, and the demons as she described charged at them. "Scorpion's Tail!" Bella screech in fright as about thirty demons charged at her. The green light wrapped around all the thirty demons trapping them. Bella lifted the group of demons into the air, and sent them all on a flight into a tree. After a couple more minutes of fighting, the battle had ended.

Percy took Bella and the rest of the family to Camp Half-Blood. He needed Bella to meet Mr. D before showing her to her quarters, so he walked them all to Mr. D. Mr. D greeted them in a very harsh welcome, but then when the conversation and meeting was over, he sent them off pretty fast. Bella, Clary and Jace didn't even have enough time to explain what they were. Percy took them to their own quarters, but Bella and him had to share a house, while Clary and Jace had to share the house next to them.

**_A/N:_**

I don't think you guys like my crossover, but I was trying to change things around. I always wrote about one subject, and this the first time I ever wrote a crossover, so if you like it, can you explain why in the comments? Thank you for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

When Bella was done unpacking her all her belongings, she went outside to see if she could might more people. Percy was in training at the moment, it was only Bella, Clary, and Jace. As they were walking around the camp they met the stunning beautiful girl with blond hair named Annabeth. Annabeth said she was on her way to train, so she took us to a satyr named Grover.

Grover walked us around the camp, until Mr. D called Bella to see him at his place. Bella left the group, and was surprised how fast she got to Mr. D. She walked in, and saw Mr. D writing something down on a piece of paper. When he looked up from the paper, and saw Bella, he started to explain that he was going to sign Bella up for training with the other demigods.

"But sir, I'm not a demigod," Bella argued.

"I know, but you have great potential, and you would never let your team down. You have extraordinary powers that can help you," Mr. D replied.

"Alright, but I thought I wasn't suppose to use my powers in camp," Bella said.

"Well know I give you permission because i know that you can control them very well," Mr. D explained calmly.

Bella was surprised, but walked to the training station where they were doing some kind of scavenger hunt. She quickly transformed, and walked over to the teams. Both of the teams were staring at her as if she was an angel, but she noticed that Jace and Clary were already part of a team, she was walking towards them. The team allowed her in, but then the other team had Annabeth, Bella wanted to go to her team, but then she would have to fight against her family. Bella stood waiting for the first team to choose her to enter, but them were just staring at her. Soon Annabeth, asked her to enter her team, so Bella walked straight to her team.

The scavenger hunt was starting, and she was using her powers to listen to nature to guide her. The plants were telling her that the other team's flag was past the water, and through the forest. When she saw that Annabeth had positioned herself near their flag to protect it. Bella positioned herself next to her. Annabeth was telling Bella that if there was any trouble down there after she had gone down to fight, that Bella would have to go down and help her.

Finally, Annabeth and Bella spotted Percy, Clary, and Jace all heading for the flag. Annabeth jumped out, and started to attack them, and when finally she was failing to keep them away from the flag, Bella put a shield around Annabeth.

"Oh no, Bella is the strongest fairy in the world. Who will try to defeat her?" Percy, Clary, and Jace all said.

But it wasn't long before Luke the son of Hermes (not the werewolf) came to grab the flag. "Scorpion Tail!" Bella shouted still hiding, but the shout had given away her hiding spot. The green light hooked around Jace, Clary, Percy, and Luke. Bella held them there until Annabeth was back in business. After about two minutes of holding them there, Annabeth regained her strength, and Bella let them go.

Annabeth took Luke and Percy down, but Jace and Clary were still in the fight. Bella had to do something to help her team, so "Fire Blade!" the spell wrapped around Annabeth, and struck at Annabeth. She suddenly hit it with her sword, and the spell zoomed at Clary and Jace. They both got hit, and were knocked out of the fight. When Annabeth was back in her hiding spot she told Bella to go after the flag of the other team, so Bell flew off.

She was still listening to the voice of nature to guide her through the unfamiliar forest. She soon got to the opponents' flag, but was ambushed by Clarisse. She was trying to hit Bella with her sword, but Bella had the spell Igneous Protection around her, so the sword couldn't get her.

Clarisse stopped trying her best to aim at Bella, so Bella let go of her shield. With the time being Bella flew over to the flag, and plucked it out of the ground. Clarisse stopped. Bella flew back to where the war at her flag, and showed them that since they were all trying to get her precious flag, and only left Clarisse to fight off the people. That her team lost, while Bella's team won.

The teams were done fighting, and back to looking at how beautiful Bella was. The only people that were not staring were Annabeth, Clary, Jace, and Percy. Bella felt so nervous, and embarrassed that she gave the flag to Annabeth, and transformed back to her human self. Sh eran off with the voice of nature guiding her through the forest to her cabin.

Percy was looking after her. "What just happened?" he asked worried. No one answered because they didn't have a single idea either. Well at least Clary did.

Clary ran after Bella, and found her sitting on the veranda of her cabin. Bella was staring off into the water. Clary walked over to her, and sat down slowly in case that anyone was looking. She wanted to see if her teory was correct.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Clary asked.

"Um... Nothing is wrong," Bella answered unsure.

"I know there's something wrong," Clary said soothingly.

"Okay well, I was never in this big of a crowd, and if I ever was then it would be with my own kind. These people are just staring at me like as if they haven't seen a girl before," Bella answered.

"Oh, I see you feel nervous around people that aren't like you?" Clary asked.

"Yes," Bella replied.

"There's nothing for you to be afraid of though, Bella," Clary said relaxing Bella.

Bella hugged her sister for the first time, and felt her hug her back.

_**A/N:**_

I hope you liked it, and to the ones that are reading this. If you are a Percy Jackson fan, then this chapter probably wasn't as good as it would have been if Percy had won the scavenger hunt. I just wanted to put a twist in the story. Please comment/review, vote, and follow me if haven't! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Having been a long day, Bella decided to go to sleep. Percy walked into the cabin an hour after. When he saw that Bella had fallen asleep on the couch, he gently lifted her up, and placed her on her bed. Bella had soon gripped Percy so tightly that when he tried to place her down on the bed, she didn't let go. Percy had only one choice to sleep with her during the night.

The next day, Bella woke up in Percy's arms smiling. She flipped herself around, and hugged him back falling asleep comfortably in his presence.

Five hours past and Percy was in training with Bella. She was trying her best play fairly, and not use her powers against her opponent. Clary and Jace were separated today. They didn't seem to mind, but Annabeth and Clarisse were going all off each other. Daughter of Athena (Wisdom) was winning after more than the Daughter of Ares (War).

Bella was fighting against Percy, and though using shields and gymnastics to keep herself alive, Percy was still better than her. Bella was finishing her training with Percy, when Jace came over, and started to attack her. Bella jumped into the air, and did a flip, Percy and Jace's blades hit each other. They were trying to get off of each other, but the blades were stuck on tightly.

After training, Bella and Jace went walking around the camp together, and found the most extraordinary plants growing. Jace amazed at Bella's beauty, but wasn't showing it. Bella was trying focus on her nature walk while people were staring at her.

Bella was always talking about the wonderful water side, and how awesome it would be for her to walk by the water of the seashore.

Jace was trying to pay attention to what Bella was saying, but most of his attention was drawn to her beauty. A fairy is always generous and caring to those who need them. Jace practically needed Bella and Clary to get him to do things. All he would do without them would be to stand around the camp, and do nothing at all.

Jace was starting to think about if when he lost both the girls. Looking off into the distance, he found that Bella and Clary were the only ones that actually helped him be better than he already was. Clarisse came out of nowhere, and asked Jace to follow her, but Bella came back when she saw what was happening.

"Clarisse, back off from my brother!" Bella growled.

"Or what Bella? What can you do without your precious little fairy wings?" Clarisse answered with a question.

"I can do more than you could ever do without your swords," Bella defended herself.

"Well I challenge you to a-

"Girls please I don't need you to get hurt for me," Jace interrupted.

"She was going to say something," Bella said.

"I challenge you to a duel, with your powers," Clarisse demanded.

Bella taken aback by this offer, just had to nod. She was still very weak from not being in her home land for a long time, so the duel will probably be ending terribly for her. Jace was trying to get Clarisse to leave Bella alone explaining that her powers were weak at the moment, but that only postponed the duel.

When Jace and Bella arrived back at the camp it was already dinertime. Bella ate her dinner, and walked straight to her cabin which she shared with Percy. She walked to the bathroom, to brush her teeth and hair, and changed into her pajamas. She laid down on the couch reading a book "The Hunger Games".

Percy walked into the cabin a few hours later, found Bella sleeping on the couch again. He felt a sudden urge to gently lift her to her bed, but he let her sleep while he was in the bathroom brushing his teeth and hair, and changing into his pajamas.

He lifted Bella off of the couch, and placed her on her bed, and again like yesterday Bella was clinging on to him, so Percy forced to sleep with her.

Percy wrapped his arms around Bella, and fell into a deep sleep. Later on during the night Bella felt someone stroking her hair, and woke up. She saw her shirtless brother sleeping with her, but she didn't mind one bit. She soon drifted off to sleep for the second time.

_Bella's Dream_: Bella was walking around the forest that surrounded the camp. She saw a young man with blond hair and grey eyes. It was as if he were some kind out other magical creature, he walked right through the barrier, that protected the camp, and spotted her. Bella was staring a the young man straight in the eyes.

The dream was cut off when someone was slightly and gently shaking her awake. Percy was standing waiting for Bell to get ready, and with a simple spell, Bella was ready in a second. He thought of the day ahead of them. "Percy I meant to tell you this earlier, but I think Annabeth likes you," Bella said, while they were running to training.

Percy didn't stop, but did reply "I think I care about her too." They were closely about to be late, but Clarisse distracted Mr.D and the centaur, Chiron. Percy was never so glad that Clarisse was trying to be stupid, and pretend that she didn't know anything, so that they would spend less time doing the activities that Chiron had planned for them.

Clary and Jace were already waiting for Clarisse to stop asking such ridiculous questions. Percy and Bella walked towards their siblings. Clarisse was done asking the questions after fourty-five minutes had passed. Chiron was happy to start the relay course. the first one to reach the top of the relay course, and bring down their team's flag wins. Bella against Clarisse. Percy against Annabeth. Jace against Clary.

Bella swilred around the relay so fast without her powers, that when she reached the top grabbed the flag, and came back down Clarisse was still trying to get to the top of the relay course. "Bella wins the round!" exclaimed Chiron.

Percy was at the same speed as Annabeth, but the last step, Percy slipped, loosing. "Annabeth wins this round!" exclaimed Chrion.

Jace and Clary were literally head to head with eachother, so when Clary and Jace both got to the top of the relay course, Clary had to try to make Jace loose focus, so whispered "Demon!" in his ear making him look around for the demon only realizing that Clary had tricked him. "Clarissa wins this round!" exclaimed Chiron.

_**A/N:**_

The next two rounds will be the most exciting and convenient of them all. The winners will have to go against the winners. Yay! Well please review/comment, vote, and follow if you haven't already! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Bella had to fight against her sister first, to make sure that she wouldn't just back out of the relay course. Bella and Clary head to head for most of the relay course, but when they both got to the top of the relay Bella just jumped off of the top. On her way down she did a couple flips to soften her fall, and landed on feet without stumbling. Annabeth knew that her competition was going to be kind of hard, but never thought that it would be this hard.

Bella and Annabeth close to head to head. Percy not knowing who to cheer for just watched as Bella's amazing skills took her to the top of the relay course, and back down faster than Annabeth. Annabeth was trying to beat Bella, but loss was grave.

"Anyone want to challenge our new winner?" Chiron asked.

"I would, sir," said the blonde haired boy from Bella's previous dream.

"What would your name be young man?" Chiron questioned him in suspicion.

"Draco Malfoy," he answered.

"Okay, Mr. Malfoy will compete against Bella," Chiron announced.

Chiron gave Draco a couple of minutes to get ready for the relay course.

After about three minutes, Draco came out in some dark blue jeans and a green long sleeved shirt. Bella was ready, and walk to the starting line. Draco looked at her straight in the eye, and then looked at the course. It was like a spinning top, that was trying to push you off. When Chiron commanded we start the ran, Bella was trying the best she could to stay in time to her opponent.

Draco was just two seconds slower than Bella, but was catching up. Every time Bella a hold of the bars to haul her up the relay course, Draco tried to pull the bars away from her, but was unsuccessful. There was one time that Draco trying to pull the bar away from Bella almost fell down when at the same time she pull the other bar away from him.

Head to head they reach the top, and without fail, Bella landed on the floor in perfect split. Draco two seconds late would have been able to win if Bella hadn't done the perfect split on her way down from the top of the relay tower.

Bella was being congratulated, but when Draco was walking away, Bella felt a gap in her heart. She went after the handsome blonde, and asked him to stay over with her in the cabin for the night. Draco nodded, and followed Bella to her cabin.

When Percy came in after a few minutes, and spotted Draco in the cabin, he asked him to leave politely. When Draco left the cabin, Bella followed him.

"I'm sorry about Percy, but he doesn't like visitors," Bella replied.

"No it's fine, I should have known," Draco answered with a smirk on his face.

"No, I want you to stay. I wanted learn more about you," Bella moaned.

"Bella, I look into your eyes, and they sparkle. I can't possibly be the one for you," Draco replied.

"Draco, I want to learn more about you," Bella said.

"What is there to learn?" Draco asked.

"I'll tell you when we are in a safer place," Bella responded.

Bella led Draco to the edge of the forest, and then created a portal to the deepest part of the water. Poseidon had allowed her to visit him every time she needed to speak to someone. Draco and Bella walked through the portal, and walked into the underwater aquarium where Bella's father was slowly trying to appear out of the water. Bella introduced her father to Draco, and then Draco to her father.

Bella was talking to Draco, and only learned that he was a wizard. His family is pure blood, and he was put in the Slytherin house when he went to school. He was searching for the perfect person to love, and finally after so many years of searching, he found her. Bella was very excited to know who was the person that draco found to be his one true love.

Draco was talking about how he cared for Bella herself. From the moment he had looked into her eyes, he knew she was the one for him. Bella's eyes were streaming tears. She felt a kind of connection with Draco, and knew that Percy was going to be annoying.

"Dad, Percy won't Draco stay at our cabin, but I would like to ask you, if you allowed him to stay over for a night or two," Bella asked.

Posedion nodded, and looked at the young wizard who had travelled such a long distance just to find Bella. Bella said good bye to her fatehr,and created the portal to go back up to the world above the water.

When Bella and Draco reached the surface of the water, they quickly ran back to the cabin, and told Percy that Posedion told them that Draco could stay as long as he wants.

"Bella, he's not one of us," Percy insisted.

"So, I'm not one of you meaning that I can't stay here either?" I asked starting to get annoyed.

"No Bella, you are my sister, and I am trying my best to help you," Percy replied.

"You are telling me that people that are not like you, can't stay here. Well, I'm not like you, so I will leave," Bella growled, leaving the cabin, and pulling Draco with her.

Bella led them through the camp to the entrance, where they walked through the barrier. Bella asked where Draco wanted to go, and he answered, "Back to school, I have to catch up on all sorts of work for a year!" Bella nodded.

"Where would that be?" Bella asked.

"England - Hogwarts," Draco replied.

"Would I be able to stay over?" Bella asked.

"I'll ask," Draco answered with a smirk on his face.

Bella created a portal that led to Hogwarts. Once the portal was finished, Bella and Draco walked through it, and in less than a minute. Draco looked so happy when, he walked out of the portal onto the beautiful castle's grounds.

_**A/N:**_

Hey hope you like it. I think the amount of cliffhangers I will leave you in, will make this book at least twelve chapters. Please don't forget to comment/review, vote, and follow me if you haven't already! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Draco grabbed Bella's hand, and pulled her to McGonagall's Office. When he pulled Bella into McGonagall's Office, he asked her if Bella could stay over at the Hogwarts until school was over. Bella was still in her fairy form. McGonagall had been staring at her beautiful outfit, so Bella being a kind person transformed back into her human self.

"Please Professor, she has nowhere to go now," Draco insisted.

"Where could she sleep? She'll have to become part of the school," McGonagall said.

"I will take her the moment we fill in some sleeping arrangements," Draco responded.

"Well, then I will have to ask you to go get her ready to accept a place in one of the houses. She'll need to be around you at all times, so I hope she gets put into Slytherin with you," McGonagall said

Bella was surprised by what was going on, that she didn't protest about it. McGonagall was looking at her in the eyes, and glared at the wall. Bella was ready to leave that place, and doing something with Draco.

Draco was planning to take Bella to Diagon Alley to get a wand and all the supplies to start a school year. It was just two weeks after the school that had gone by in a flash. Draco walked down the hallway to the entrance of the beautiful castle that was a home to several different people.

"Bella, hold your breath and close you eyes," Draco said.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

A large gust of wind pulled them off their feet, and then suddenly it stopped. Bella opened her eyes to see that they had left the beautiful castle, and landed in a sort of shopping center for wizards.

_**A/N:**_

Hey I left you at a cliffhanger again, and I appologize for the short update. I was thinking that this would leave you thinking about what would happen next. Please commet/review, vote, and follow if you haven't already! :)


End file.
